


The one I can't (not) have

by SummySwan



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Fluff, Gayness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummySwan/pseuds/SummySwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi always wanted him...but he couldn't have him.</p><p>———</p><p>Angsty but cute Bokuaka</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one I can't (not) have

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing drabbles I'm sorry jeez

"Who are you in love with?"

"The one person I can't have."

———

Keiji walked to the back of the gym, as yet another girl had asked him to go there right after school in some pink note. He knew what was going to happen. She would confess, he would turn her down, she would then cry, and run off dramatically.

Sometimes, he thought as he got closer, the girl's friends would come after him, and scream at him for a long time for being "cruel" and "unemotional" in his rejections. 

As he stopped at the back of the gym, he was slightly surprised to see the student council president with a flushed face, twirling her hair in the nervous way all of them do.

"Hello, Kounta-San," He spoke calmly, "Why have you asked of me to come here today?"

"I just....I like you!" She blurted out, her slender figure trembling as she turned even redder.

"I'm sorry, I don't feel the same way." He spoke back with no hesitation.

"I know...you like someone else right? May I ask who?" She said, seemingly curious, but still feeling dejected.

He felt a small smile slide up onto his face, his lips letting out a bitter chuckle. Although his eyes were filled with love and affection as he thought of him, they were also filled with sadness, longing.

"The one person I can't have."

———

The next day, Keiji walked into the gym as he normally did, attracting the attention of everyone, even though he was completely silent. He was soaked to the bone, so maybe that's why.

"Akaashi!! Holy crap what happened?!" Bokuto squawked, taking in the whole picture.

"Some of the student council girls dumped buckets of water on me." He sighed, running a hand through his wet hair.

"I have some extra clothing that you can wear!" Bokuto exclaimed, grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the changing room, causing Keiji's cheeks to flush slightly at the contact.

"Bokuto-San, you're getting water everywhere." He grumbled, knowing that he would be the one to clean it up later.

"No, you're the wet one, not me." Bokuto grinned, "So you're the one who has to clean it up~!"

Knew it.

Bokuto released his wrist as he ran over and grabbed his extra gym gear, and handed it to Keiji, grinning eagerly. Keiji took one look at the clothes and could feel a grimace as he looked at them.

These were way too big.

Sighing, he pulled off his clothes and started to change. Now most would freak out, changing in front of their crush, but Keiji was very unfazed. Bokuto had run around naked at times, and the first time he did it Keiji actually turned tomato, along with the rest of the team.

So, as he threw off his shirt, he payed no mind to the fact that Bokuto was there. And by now, he had already thrown his wet clothes somewhere, and pulled up the shorts, grimacing as they hung very low on his hips.

The shirt was no better, but since they had the same torso size you could see just how low the shorts hung. Not only that, but he actually looked like a child, the clothes were gigantic on him.

Turning around, he looked at Bokuto, who was absentmindedly looking through a sports magazine, which was...unlike him. Bokuto hated reading with a passion, unless it was a history book.

"Thank you for the extra clothes, Bokuto-San. I'm surprised at how clean they are." He spoke up, getting his captain's attention.

Bokuto made a sound of disapproval, and looked up, and seemed to almost choke. His cheeks heated up, and he had to cover his mouth along with his puffed out cheeks, but little giggling sounds were still escaping his lips.

"It's not funny." Keiji deadpanned.

"Oh-Oh my god, you're like, a bean or something."

Keiji could hear himself actually loudly sigh at that. But Bokuto's eyes were crinkled in laughter, his blessed body shaking with ripples of laughter. And the sounds, the cute little giggles and snorts were just too much for his heart.

Quickly turning around, he walked up to the door, his hair still dripping wet with tons of water. He knew it was going to cause a cold, maybe even a fever, and a slight shudder from his still somewhat wet body confirmed his suspicions.

"Ah, wait! Your hair!" Bokuto exclaimed, quickly grabbing a towel.

Keiji found himself being pulled backwards, causing his back to be pressed up against a beautiful chest and hips. He stepped forward, with a second of hesitation, and turned around, grabbing the towel before muttering three words, and then taking off.

"Thank you, Bokuto-San."

———

He was very correct about getting sick. In fact, he had a fever, he had checked the morning after the incident. Now most would be in bed, but Keiji could still go to school. He knew the student council girls would probably mess with him more, but he didn't care.

Walking into his classes, he was met with the glare of pretty much all of the girls. 

Wonderful.

He sat down, grimacing as a group of them sauntered up to him, some smug and others filled with rage and disgust. As their tiny hips swung back and forth, you could actually almost see their underwear, and Keiji wasn't a pervert (or straight) so he just looked at their faces.

"Hey, Kei-chan~!" One of them sarcastically snapped, as she stood in front of his desk, puffing out her chest, which was kind of too near Keiji's face, and he didn't want to see her bra strap.

"...Yes?" He questioned, not knowing her name.

"I found out who your crush is." She smirked.

Akaashi didn't even blink, he had heard that phrase many times. Most of them guessed that it was themselves, or some random chick that hadn't confessed to him yet. It wasn't as if they actually-

"I can't believe you actually like him of all people."

Okay, now that had him on edge. His eyes thinned slightly, as his mind was internally freaking out.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know, most people don't go crushing on their captions."

How did she-

"Oh come on, it's obvious. You practically drool over him, I only had to watch your practice after school for like two seconds to figure it out."

He couldn't even respond, his mind just felt...fuzzy. Grimacing, he looked away, his face turning even more pale. The group of girls just laughed, and some of the students near by were either gasping with shock or snickering as well.

This was going to be a long school day.

———

He ended up deciding to head home before school ended, he had felt like shit and all of the students were giggling at him, and he had even found a threatening note in his locker.

He didn't crumple it up like he did with the others, because the strangely written note had freaked him out somewhat. Plus, Keiji knew that eventually someone would tell Bokuto about his obvious feelings, and he would either be very awkward or normal about it.

Bokuto wouldn't judge him, he wasn't that type of guy, but he might be somewhat unsure of what to do, and that would obviously cause awkwardness.

He normally could analyze the situation better, but he was heading home now, and his head was throbbing, not only that but his mind felt that weird fuzziness again. He started to see some dark spots, and could feel himself sway, swaying more and more as the dark spots came into his vision.

Right before the dark spots covered his vision, he saw a flash of white hair.

———

Keiji's eyes slowly opened, fluttering as his conscious of where he was drifted in and out. He had been at school-no, he had been going home and...

Laying upwards, even though his head pounded in protest, he looked around. His surroundings looked familiar, he had been here, maybe it was-

Boom! His brain practically slammed into his skull, from how hard it was pounding. Submitting to the pain very quicky, he plopped back down onto the bed with a quiet groan. 

"Woah, are you awake?" A softly loud voice spoke.

Vaguely noting who he was with, he just groaned, curling up into the covers of the bed more. Even though he couldn't comprehend much, he heard quiet footsteps coming closer and closer to the bed.

"Geez, you look really red."

He felt something cool on his cheek that wasn't pressed against the pillow, and even though he didn't know what it was, he lifted his shaky hands and wrapped his arms around it. It actually seemed to try to move, and he heard something faint in the background.

"Keiji...really?"

———

"...What the-?"

His mind was blurred, but still, a lot better than he had felt before. He still felt warm, trying to move, he felt himself trapped in something. His eyes flickered open, and was very, very surprised to see a chest in front of his face, a bare one at that.

Looking upwards, he felt his heart hammer into his chest. Bokuto had a cute little smile on his face, still fast asleep even though it was probably very late in the afternoon, considering the fact that the sun was shining so bright.

Slightly adjusting himself, he slowly began to maneuver his way out of the strong arms, just slithering upwards, which meant that Bokuto's face would be near his-

Keiji's face heated up, and he just sighed and slid back down to the warm, strong arms of his captain. It's not exactly like he would get the opportunity to do this again, so he might as well enjoy it...

He just looked at Bokuto's face, the need to kiss it just overwhelming, but he restricted himself. He looked at Bokuto's long, beautiful nose. Although it was filled with snot most of the time, if you looked closely, you could see a couple of freckles here and there.

And, even better, was his jawline. Kuroo had once commented that it 'could cut diamonds,' and Keiji silently agreed in that moment. It annoyed him how Kuroo always got the best blushes out of Bokuto, especially when he whispers things into his ears. It frustrated Keiji that he didn't know the subject.

And God forbid his lips, they were just so luscious, easily better than Keiji's thin excuse for lips. Not only that, but Bokuto had straightest teeth ever, it was apparently because he had worn braces back in middle school.

Keiji made a personal vow to ask Kuroo for photos, even if he was teased his entire life for it.

Bokuto's eyes were the most beautiful, they were so round and curious, along with the amusement that shined in them, just how he was looking at him now-

Keiji's entire face went tomato, he had been caught staring, and not only that, Bokuto seemed...embarrassed? In fact, there was a light flush across his cheeks, and his lips were parted ever so slightly, and moist-

"U-uhm..." Bokuto cleared his throat, getting Akaashi's attention to his eyes, and not his lips.

"At the school, these girls said that you-they said that you liked me?" Bokuto questioned, almost as if asking whether he had heard that or not.

Akaashi's blush deepened all the way down to his neck, and he bit his bottom lip nervously, fidgeting his fingers, trying to figure out what to say.

"...Yea."

Smooth.

Bokuto seemed to deflate at that, oh crap had he made him weirded out, geez was he going to awkwardly move away-

Bokuto grabbed Keiji's face, and pulled it closer, pressing their lips together in a heartwarming kiss, their lips both chapped since it was morning.

Bokuto's arms pulled him closer, their lips still connected, as they both didn't want it to end. Even though Keiji's head still pounded lightly, his heart was pounding a lot harder and louder.

It took him a while to realize, but...he could have him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm off to Hawaii for the week~! I'll try to update my fic soon!!


End file.
